Locks Of Blonde and Ginger
by Queermazin
Summary: One afternoon, Anna decides to braid Elsa's hair, hoping to give her darling sister a unique style of her own. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)


One afternoon in the Arendelle Castle, Anna was sitting on her bed with Elsa in front of her, styling her sister's hair. Her fingers danced and threaded about, weaving her magic into her sister's beautiful blonde hair. After watching the maids do her own hair for many years, Anna had quite gotten the hang of this herself.

Elsa sighed, letting herself relax as Anna's fingers massaged her temples as her hair was styled. After the long day she'd had, she needed some tender loving care from the woman she loved. With every gentle press on the side of her head,

The princess kept threading her fingers through Elsa's gorgeous, silky blonde locks. She was a little jealous of how Elsa's hair could be just so perfect and yet hers was constantly a mess. Elsa found it adorable on most days, while Anna felt it was annoying.

"How does that feel?" Anna asked, nearly done with making her sister look even more perfect.

A soft purr emanated from the blonde Queen as she was massaged and styled the way Anna wanted. "Like the heavens themselves are dancing on my scalp," Elsa replied.

Anna playfully nudged Elsa's arm. "Without the poetry, Queenie." She loved Elsa's flowery language, but right now, she just wanted her honest opinion.

"It's really good," Elsa said simply. "Very good."

As Anna continued to massage and style her, Elsa closed her eyes to enjoy the massage more. All that day's stress of council meetings and other royal duties just seemed to flow away with every touch on her head. She sighed softly as she took in a relaxing deep breaths.

Giving Elsa's shoulders a soft rub, Anna brushed her sister's hair even more. She was now making the finishing touches on the blondes new style. She knew she'd love it. Eventually, Elsa's hair was done and Anna kissed Elsa's bare shoulder, cold skin meeting her lips.

"Go and take a look in the mirror Elsie," she cooed. "I'm all done."

Elsa walked to the mirror and stared intently. Her hair was now long and flowing down the sides of her head, her fringe and the rear of her hair styled in a way that conveyed a sense of elegance and beauty. If anything, it made her feel more like a grown woman.

Pride flowed in her chest, as she was delighted with her new style. "It's beautiful, Truely"

Grinning at her accomplishment, Anna walked up to Elsa, wrapping her arms around the Queen's elegant waist and cuddling her from behind. Her teal eyes gazed up at Elsa with loving, adorable devotion.

Cute queenly giggles as Anna plopped her head onto Elsa's shoulder. The blonde petted her head and smiled as she felt warm in the embrace of Anna's arms.

"Well... my true love deserves nothing but the best," Anna said with a grin.

Reaching down with her hands, Elsa held Anna's hand and leaned her head close to hers "You always know just what to say" she smiled lovingly. "Thank you, Anna"

Moving in closer, Anna kissed Elsa's lips softly, feeling another cool touch stroke the tips of her lips. "You're welcome, your holy majestic majesty."

Elsa's smile widened at the way Anna described her. Her sister sure did know how to flatter her and that was one of the things she loved so much about Anna. With her other hand, she softly caressed her cheek, ruffling the sides of Anna's hair.

As Elsa stared into Anna's eyes and fawned over her many, many freckles, she realised that Anna deserved a similar treatment to her. Sure, Elsa was the gorgeous snow Queen, but Anna was her true love and she wanted to give the same kindness to her in return.

"Do you want me to do you now?" she offered. "It probably won't look even half as perfect as you've done mine but..."

Then, Anna firmly took Elsa's hand, holding it firmly between her thumbs. "Sure. Even if you make my hair even more of a mess than it already is, I know it'll be beautiful."

Reassured, Elsa grinned. "I'll try my best." Then they walked back together to the bed, Anna hopping onto it and tapping behind her, gesturing for Elsa to begin her work on her.

Gladly, Elsa started to do Anna's hair, her own fingers threading around Anna's strawberry locks. She was gentle with her, probably more gentle than Anna had been. While Elsa knew she wouldn't hurt Anna, she still didn't want Anna to feel uncomfortable. Besides, her hair was actually longer than her own, so she didn't want to risk pulling any of the redhead's gorgeous hairs.

As she continued to style Anna's hair, Elsa remembered how Anna massaged her and then, slowly and gently, she started to do the same, massaging Anna's neck, Her sister wasn't as tense, but Elsa loved to touch Anna's soft, sunkissed skin. As she did so, she found herself kissing the few freckles that decorated the flesh.

Anna sighed, letting Elsa's firm hands massage her neck as her hair was freed from its twin braids and styled by Elsa's dexterous elegant hands. She trusted Elsa wholeheartedly to try her best with her. After all, if maids could make her look decent, then Elsa could make her look like a goddess.

As the locks of hair were weaved between her fingers, Elsa got an idea. A rather beautiful idea indeed.

Very carefully, Elsa used a tiny bit of her ice manipulation to help her weave the strands of Anna's hair easily, forming a gorgeous hairstyle that she knew fit Anna perfectly. Her creation was coming to life right before her very eyes. _Yes, this will be perfect._

"Hang on, Almost there" She leaned close and gently kissed Anna's neck softly. "And... done. I hope you like it." She conjures a fabulous little ice bow with a snowflake pattern mixed with Arendelle's crocus symbol on Anna's head. She grinned with glee.

Anna opened her eyes and looked over at the mirror. She saw how her hair was now in just the most gorgeous pattern and how the little bow added to the overall cuteness. It resembled Elsa's braid a little bit, only much longer and probably, even more beautifuller, if that was possible.

"Oh... oh my gosh."

"Well?"

The princess beamed a radiant glow. "I love it!" With delight, she pulled Elsa close and kissed her, happiness and content flowing through her as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

Sighing, Elsa hugged Anna back, her free hand threading through the long braid of her own making as she deeply kissed her, proud to call her beautiful sister her lover.

Pulling back, Anna now had the biggest grin on her face. "Hey, if that career as an ice sorceress doesn't work out for you, amazing hairstylist sounds good."

Elsa laughed. "I think I'm fine being an ice queen, thank you kindly." She winked. "I haven't gotten the chance to say how beautiful you are. Oh, and I'm so glad you like the hair"

"You're beautiful too," Anna replied. "Heck, you're always beautiful. I don't think there's a bit of you that isn't beautiful."

"Even my toenails?" The Queen remarked, giggling.

"Elsa... you have the most beautiful toenails in Arendelle," Anna said proudly.

"Aww, thank you, but…" she scoffed and giggled "Clearly you haven't seen me sleeping after a long night of galas and meetings"

"I have," Anna hinted. "And I still think you're beautiful."

Elsa blushed and smiled, hugging Anna again. Those were words that really did bring a smile onto her beautiful face.

xXx

**Author's note: **I made this cute thing with my friend Lolita from discord. She's helped me a lot over this past while and I couldn't thank her enough. Enjoy the Elsanna goodness from me and her!


End file.
